This invention relates to a tool box carrying apparatus and, more particularly, to a tool box carrying apparatus that may be located under the hood of an automobile having a truck type front. The carrying apparatus is bolted to the side wall of the automobile, and has special brackets extending downward from the bottom thereof to connect to the wheel well and upward to connect to the front wall of the automobile. A window washing bottle is relocated on the side of the carrying apparatus adjacent the automobile engine.